Crows
by Chiko100
Summary: Solomon Mouto has recently passed away, and Yugi has been left with a flock of crows that can't seem to stop fighting over him as well as a puzzle he promised his Grandpa that he would complete. Could anything good come of this? YYxY Please R&R.


**A big huge super fudge tart thanks to meme12 for checking this over for me.**

**You should check out her stories. -wink wink nudge nudge- **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters. That should be obvious since this is a FanFiction.**

**Anyways i'm a fairly new poster (can't figure out the whole format thing yet, I promise that once I figure it out later chapters will be easier reading)....i've had this FF account for a few years but never had the confidence to post anything until now. ;;;**

**Sorry that it's a short chapter, please enjoy.**

**Note: This was also inspired by a monologue (called Precious Keepsakes) I had to do for drama and we were told to relate it to ourselves, my Papa (Grandpa) is sick but I don't know him that well so I related it to Yugi instead. **

**Thus I fangirled in drama. xD (Well actually I just smirked with a look of bliss in my eyes as I thought of this story, I think I scared the teacher. xD)**

**BTW, flames will be used to light my sister's hair products as well as fruit on fire. :D -loves doing that-**

**ONWARD!~**

**-----------------------**

**-Yugi's POV-**

Lord, he hated this.

No correction....he hated THEM.

Those people, be they relatives or 'friends'. They just stood there, shouting, bickering.

All over one thing....something that shouldn't matter....who got Jii-chan's  
worldly possessions....and who would take care of him.

You see, after becoming the Yu-Gi-Oh (or King of Games to those English readers) of Duel Monsters, his relatives started to pay attention to him.

Well not to say that Jii-chan didn't pay attention to him...he had raised Yugi his whole life.

**-Normal POV-**

...but he was gone now.

Never to return to the earth to accompany him.....

Now if one where to look closely at said beloved Grandson....you would notice  
the stain of tears on his pale face, as well as the fisted hands that drew  
blood from his palms.  
Now normally Yugi would still be crying, or to be more exact balling his  
eyes out.

...but how could he when those, those HYPOCRITES! Those fools who said things  
like "Oh I know none of us want to, but we have to do it...." as the squabbled over  
Jii-chan's possessions AND his Grandson.

The worst part of this all was that when Jii-chan had been sick they had all  
been too 'busy' at work and too tired after it to visit him.  
No one had come to talk of the old days, play games with Jii-chan, or even  
just sit with him.  
No one except for Yugi of course.

...but now that it was too late....they had some how made time in their  
'busy' schedules to come take away Jii-chan's belongings.

Well except for Arthur who, like Yugi, was upset that he could not be their  
for Jii-chan, you see he had been informed of Solomon's illness too late and  
had only gotten the chance to say goodbye a few minutes before he died.  
Now he was not mad at those people at all....but that his best friend had  
died, he couldn't bear that fact.

Yuugi looked at the man to see that in the old man's hand he held the Blue  
Eyes he had given to Solomon. Though it may have been ripped, by none other  
than Kaiba, it was still a precious symbol.

Arthur had wanted it to be buried with Solomon, but by the time that they  
had  
found the key to the box Jii-chan kept it in, the burial had already passed.

So they had decided that Arthur should have it...as a memento, something  
which Yugi thought his Jii-chan would have wanted.

Yugi was startled out of his thoughts about Jii-chan and Arthur by the  
increase of the noise in the room.

These people...they could not be human.

No they were more like crows, they way they cawed and fought over Jii-chan's  
possession as if they were scraps of discarded food.  
Well Yugi would steer clear of them...this little bird wanted nothing to do  
with these crows.

No he would stay as far away as possible.

All Yugi needed was his photos and memories. If he simply thought or looked  
at his Jii-chan all those wonderful times he had spent with Jii-chan came  
back  
to him.

He still remembered when he had found that beautiful golden puzzle, the  
Sennen Puzzle as Solomon had called it.

Jii-chan said that he could have it, if he promised to solve it for him.

...and Yugi did...with all his heart he declared that he would finish the  
puzzle for his Jii-chan.

Solomon had ruffled his hair at that and told him to run along and start on  
the puzzle.

That had been eight years ago....Yugi was almost close in completing the  
puzzle.

...too bad Jii-chan wouldn't see it complete.

Yugi had wanted nothing more in the world but to show the finished product  
to Jii-chan.

Yugi was once again snapped out of his thoughts by Solomon's lawyer, Mr. Herald, clearing his throat.

"Mr. Mouto...we have come to a decision."

--------------

**That's it for now, let me know what you think!**

**....or else. :D**

**Just kidding...hey guys? Where're you going?! COME BACK! D:**

**Once again thanks to meme12!~ (I LOVE You.)**


End file.
